


Please Don't Leave Me

by thesecretdoor



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Ryo regrets his attitude towards Shige.





	Please Don't Leave Me

When it's so quiet like this, Ryo would swear he can still hear the slamming of the door echo through his apartment, though it's been three days since it even opened. Three days since it was tugged almost off it's hinges as Shige pulled it open, fixing one last glare in Ryo's direction, and then he was gone.

He wonders if it's a sickness, that warm, almost satisfying feeling he gets when they fight, or if the way Shige always bends to his will just brings out that sadistic side of him, but it feels good. It makes him feel strong and powerful, makes him feel triumphant, only this time Shige didn't back down, this time Shige walked away.

The feeling he's left with now is incomparably worse, he feels beaten, lost, and his heart almost breaks as he wonders if this is the way Shige feels every time, if this...this emptiness, is what he makes Shige feel.

He was right to leave, for as much as Ryo knocks him around emotionally, he's never thought a bad thing about Shige. He teases him, and when they fight he can be downright mean, but Ryo has never thought Shige deserves it, Shige is a better person than Ryo will ever be.

People call him the poison tongue, and it's true, he's always had a bit of a nasty streak with everyone, but with Shige it's always worse, he likes to rile Shige up, to make him angry until he shouts back, but Ryo can shout louder, and it makes him feel secure in himself to win that way, to scream at Shige to leave, until Shige finally relents, apologising and walking away with his head hung low.

It's not like a real grudge though, most of the time it's not even a real problem, he just needs to know he's still the one calling the shots, and so when he meets Shige again after their fights, or calls, nothing needs to be said, they just go back to how they were.

Only this time Shige won't answer his calls, this time Shige hadn't waited to be told to leave, this time Shige had won, and Ryo knew he'd fucked up bad.

This time it's different, and Ryo knows he has to do something, anything to get through to him. Since it's Shige he guesses there's only one thing to be done, only he's never been as good with words as Shige, if it's not a song he can't write worth a damn. Still he has to try, and in the end he manages a few short lines, not the most beautiful or descriptive, but words that are honest.

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, please, don't leave me_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song of the same name by P!nk


End file.
